oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Varanus Ora
Varanus Ora is the mother of Varanus Fang. In his absence, she serves as the chief of Gerong Island. Appearance Despite being in her 50s, Ora has the appearance of a young woman. She has lime green eyes, which match that of her son's, a common physical trait amongst Gerongians. She also has pale skin and long, brown hair. Like other Gerongians, Ora has sharp teeth, although their sharpness is much less pronounced than the males of her species. She generally dresses in a lightweight, dandelion-colored coat over a light blue sleeveless shirt with a matching skirt. She generally walks around bare foot. Personality Not much is known about Ora's personality, although Fang said she would be disappointed to learn that he had become a pirate.The House of Tension, Bars: Ora is mentioned for the first time. It can be assumed that, like most Gerongians, she has both a laidback disposition as well as being anal about wasting materials. After her introduction, she appears to be cautious towards humans, only being willing to bring Whisper O. Dare and Cormac G. Jacquotte to meet Wake after reading their auras with Haki and finding that the animals of the island like them. And even then, she sent them to Wake with the belief that they'd either prove their worthiness or get eaten. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As a Gerongian, Ora was born to be at least twice as strong as a normal human. When enraged, she is also capable of entering a Blood Rage. Haki As a Gerongian, Ora is likely capable of using Haki, a skill most Gerongians pick up from a young age. In that case, her Haki would be calm and soothing, causing those who combat her to think she's weaker than she actually is and enhancing her stealth capabilities against Kenbunshoku Haki users. Kenbunshoku Haki Ora is capable of using Kenbunshoku Haki, using it to sense the emotional states and read the auras of those around her. It is how she is able to communicate, although not exactly understand, the Komodo dragons on Gerong Island. History Past 29 years before the current story, Ora decided to become a mother. However, not wanting to worry about finding the proper mate, she decided to have a child via parthenogenesis, and gave birth to Fang at age 23. Ora raised Fang, teaching him the usage of Haki and the Power of the Dragon's Spirit. One day, when a Marine officer washed up on the island, Ora and Fang decided to take care of him until he recovered and picked up by his colleagues. Ora, alongside her son, were surprised by the fact that the Marine officer didn't didn't have any prejudice against the Gerongians, who were thought of as man-eating sub-humans by the outside world. Island of the Strongest Animals Ora makes her debut in the present, being called out to meet the captain of the Animalia Pirates, Whisper O. Dare, and his first mate, Cormac G. Jacquotte, the two being deemed intruders on Gerong Island. After reading their auras, and seeing that Lily was fond of them, she decided to take them into the forest to meet Wake. She only took them up Wake's cave, before leaving them alone. After Dare defeated Wake, Ora congratulated him on his success upon returning to the village, stating that she didn't think he would survive. Gerong Island was then declared the territory of the Animalia Pirates.Wake: Ora takes Dare and Jacquotte to Wake's cave. Trivia * Ora's image source is taken from Shinra Kusakabe's mother from the anime and manga series Fire Force. * Varanus is the genus of monitor lizards which Komodo dragons belong too. This references Ora's and her people's strong ties to Komodo dragons. * In Indonesian Mythology, Ora is the name of the first Komodo dragon and the twin of Gerong. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gerongians Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users